


The Oblivious Brother

by xoxodelvidestruction



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/pseuds/xoxodelvidestruction
Summary: Alex has a massive crush on his brother's new best friend. Are they just friends though?





	The Oblivious Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ly__canthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly__canthrope/gifts).

Marc watched Lola through the kitchen window, smirking as he noticed the way she stared at Alex when he wasn’t looking. She was very obviously checking him out, but, despite weeks of this, his brother was still totally oblivious. He grabbed an extra beer and went outside, sneaking up behind her. 

“You’re starting to drool,” he whispered, laughing loudly when Lola jumped, dropping the book she had been holding. 

“You jackass,” she groused, unfolding the pages that had been squished by the fall. 

“I can’t believe he hasn’t noticed you’re totally in love with him,” Marc continued, unceremoniously wedging himself into the chair with Lola. She scooted over as far as she could, winding up half in his lap, muttering under her breath. 

“In love with who?” she feigned, trying to look confused. Marc merely narrowed his eyes, holding out the drink he had brought. “Fine,” Lola sighed heavily. “I am completely in love with your brother. Look at him,” she whined, sneaking another glance at Alex’s toned form, laid out on a lounge chair by the pool. “What if he has noticed but doesn’t like me that way? So he’s just avoiding an awkward conversation.” 

As they continued talking, Alex peered over at them. He couldn’t hear what Marc was saying, but the laughter he got from Lola was proof enough that he was flirting. It was being well received too, if the way they were cozied up in the chair were any indication. 

They had been getting closer all season and he hated watching it. He was happy if they were, but Alex wasn’t sure he’d ever not want to be the one she was whispering secrets to. 

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” Xavi asked, still surprised that the Marquez brothers had welcomed him in. They had always been friendly, but inviting your teammate over for a summer barbecue was a different thing. 

“I can’t,” Alex shrugged, tearing his eyes away from Lola’s bright smile. He had noticed how beautiful she was the first day they met. She had beautiful chestnut hair that fell in waves around her shoulders and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. “She likes Marc.” 

“Why do you say that?” Xavi pressed, wondering if Alex had really missed the way his brother stared after someone else, someone definitely not Lola. 

“Who wouldn’t pick Marc? He’s fitter, richer, and a lot more famous.” Xavi snorted into his cup, nearly choking on his drink. “What?” he snapped, glaring at his teammate. 

“You’ve met Lola, right? Does she seem like the type to be worried about who’s the most famous?” 

Alex paused, considering Xavi’s point. Lola was very funny and down to earth, completely unfazed by the hordes of fans that followed Marc around. Was she not jealous because….

Later, Alex stood in front of the grill, carefully watching the flames. He didn’t want a repeat of the last barbecue; that singed patch of grass was finally growing back. 

The sun was slowly beginning to set and Marc was tired of watching Alex and Lola glance longingly at each other, looking away quickly before the other could catch on. He was going to make them at least talk. Marc bumped Lola with his hip, shoving her towards Alex. 

“Could you be a little more subtle?” she hissed, pushing him back. Marc grinned and shook his head, giving her one more nudge straight into Alex. 

As she knocked into him, she tried to catch the tongs before they hit the ground. Lola managed to save them but burned her hand on the searing hot metal. Marc grimaced and took off running, knowing she would have plenty of things to shout at him. 

“Are you ok?” Alex asked, pulling off his oven mitts and placing them carefully next to the grill. 

“Yea, I’m alright,” she replied, slowly opening her hand. The palm was bright red and a blister was already forming on one of her fingers. 

“Come here,” Alex instructed, leading her over to the cooler. He gently took her hand, placing a few ice cubes on the burns. Lola looked up at him, wishing she had the courage to tell him how she felt. Alex let his hand wrap around hers, giving in for a moment. 

“Alex…”

“It’s ok,” he interrupted. “I know you like Marc.” He dropped his hand, hoping he didn’t look as disappointed as he felt. 

“Wait, Marc?” she echoed, looking surprised. 

“Yea, I saw you blushing earlier when you guys were sitting together.” Alex started to step back but Lola caught his hand with her good one. 

“I was blushing because he was making fun of how obviously I was checking you out,” she confessed, feeling her cheeks go pink again. Lola risked a glance at him, relieved when she saw the giant smile spreading across his face. 

“Checking me out?” he clarified, jokingly puffing his chest out when she nodded. “I am the handsome brother.” He squeaked when Lola poked him in the stomach, pretending to deflate. 

“You’re definitely not the humble brother.” Alex chuckled and pulled her into a hug, jumping when her ice-filled hand came into contact with his back. 

“I’m going to ignore that until you agree to have dinner with me,” Alex rushed, gritting his teeth. Lola grinned at his tense posture, wondering how long he could really hold out. “Please, please, please.” 

“Well, if you’re going to beg,” she giggled, making sure to hold her hand away from him. “I really want to have dinner with you.” 

“I can’t believe how long it took you,” Marc interrupted, snatching another beer from the cooler. “You’ve just been making eyes at each other for weeks.”

“You can’t believe how long it took _ us _?” Lola questioned, narrowing her eyes at him. “So double date next week, you, me, Alex, and…” Marc jumped forward, clapping his hand over Lola’s mouth. 

“And!? Who is it?” Alex asked, chasing after his brother as Marc hurried away. “Why do you keep secrets?”

“I’m not going to tell you!” he shouted back, tearing across the grass. 

“You know, don’t you?” Lola asked, watching as Xavi nodded from his spot at the edge of the pool. Neither of them were surprised by the brothers now chasing each other, shouting all sorts of things back and forth. 

“You guys have way more energy than me to keep up with those two,” he commented, turning to watch Alex nearly catch Marc, trying to tackle him. Lola sighed and shook her head, grinning at their antics. There really was never a dull moment when the Marquez’ brothers were involved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay summer break!


End file.
